


Alba

by michirukaiou7



Series: Phantasma AU [6]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 031. Alba</a> </p><p>Era il suo modo più gentile per dirgli che era il momento, per lui, di andarsene: ricambiò il bacio e si rimise a letto, accoccolandosi nel lato del futon ancora caldo del corpo dell’altro uomo.</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, shounen ai, incest; collocata cronologicamente all'interno di Phantasma (più o meno dal XIV capitolo) e sequel di Embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alba

Una luce soffusa, ma comunque fastidiosa, svegliò Seishiro dal sonno: aprì gli occhi e spinse il naso contro la nuca del fratello, sospirando tranquillo.  
– Subaru? – chiamò gentilmente, stringendoselo contro il petto –Subaru-chan?  
Il ragazzo mugugnò, aprendo gli occhi assonnati: si girò verso di lui, cercando di togliere i ciuffi di capelli troppo cresciuti dalla fronte –Buongiorno – farfugliò, interrotto a uno sbadiglio.  
Seishiro sorrise e gli diede un bacio – Ben svegliato – bisbigliò.  
– E’ già mattina? – chiese Subaru voltandosi verso gli shoji fiocamente illuminati dalle prime luci dell’alba.  
– Sì – rispose il fratello afferrando il suo yukata da notte, posato accanto al futon; sgusciò fuori dalle coperte e lo infilò, rabbrividendo nel sentire la stoffa fredda scivolare sulla pelle calda. Annodò l’obicome meglio poteva, data la scarsa luminosità, e prese lo yukata di Subaru: si inginocchiò sul futon e glielo posò sulle spalle nude, come se far scendere con delicatezza quella stoffa fredda sulla pelle potesse farlo rabbrividire di meno. Scostò le coperte e gli allacciò l’obi in vita, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte – Non avrei mai pensato di doverlo dire, ma... dovremo dare una scorciata a questi capelli, Subaru-chan.  
Era bello sentirsi chiamare in quel modo, pensò Subaru, anche perché Seishiro lo faceva solo quando erano soli; la stoffa dello yukata gli si scaldava lentamente addosso, e il sonno gli appesantiva le palpebre.  
– Rimettiti a letto – bisbigliò il fratello dandogli un bacio – Il sole non è ancora sorto.  
Era il suo modo più gentile per dirgli che era il momento, per lui, di andarsene: ricambiò il bacio e si rimise a letto, accoccolandosi nel lato del futon ancora caldo del corpo dell’altro uomo.  
Seishiro si infilò il tanzen sulle spalle ed uscì sull’engawa, richiudendo imposte e shoji dietro di sé; rabbrividì all’aria pungente del mattino, ancora gonfia di pioggia, ma notò come il cielo fosse ormai sgombro dalle nuvole scure: la porzione di orizzonte che riusciva a vedere al di sopra della casa era leggermente colorata di rosa e lilla, e i deboli raggi del sole non riuscivano ancora a penetrare nel giardino d’autunno, rendendo le piante iridescenti per la rugiada.  
Si godette l’aria fresca dell’alba mentre camminava verso la sua stanza, sentendo l’umidità delle assi dell’engawa bagnargli la suola deitabi, aiutando la sua mente a spingerlo verso il nuovo giorno, risvegliando il suo senso di responsabilità: c’era da scegliere il kimono da indossare, far sellare il cavallo con cui recarsi a corte, recarsi all’udienza dell’Imperatore che voleva parlare con lui circa il recente trasferimento del suo unico figlio maschio, avuto illegittimamente dalla Dama di Edo, negli appartamenti della Principessa.  
_Povero piccolo_ , pensò: aveva la stessa età di Subaru quando era stato portato in quella casa la prima volta, e sperò che Dama Karen gli usasse ben altro trattamento. Pensò poi a Fuma, che aveva solo un paio d’anni più di lui, che l’Imperatore aveva insistito per avere come compagno di giochi di suo figlio Kamui, nella speranza che imparasse ad aprirsi un po’.  
Fece scorrere silenziosamente shoji e imposte della sua stanza e se li richiuse alle spalle, rimanendo nell’oscurità: s’infilò nel futon freddo e ben ordinato che la sera prima era stato preparato per lui e attese.  
– Mio signore – chiamò qualche tempo dopo la voce di un servitore dal corridoio.  
Seishiro si mise a sedere e scostò la trapunta, mentre il domestico entrava e spalancava le imposte.  
Il giorno era iniziato.


End file.
